Family Bonding
by ShadyWolf313
Summary: Eve decides that her, Humphrey, Kate and Lilly all need some long awaited family bonding. But not the boring kind though that your mom makes you have with your family, no this is something way more... casual. Requested by a fan. WARNING: Sexual Content and Incest.


The luminescent moon lighted the dark world down below. With it, you could see all the beauty the night had to offer, hidden behind all the darkness that the sun left behind. In a small den, sat Humphrey at the foot of it, gazing at the stars and the moonlight. He enjoyed staring at the night sky, in fact he loved it. Night always had an devilish name to it, like they gave it that name to make you fear the dreadful time after the sun left. But truthfully, the night is so amazingly peaceful and poetic. Humphrey suddenly felt the warm touch of another, instantly he knew who it was.

It was his beautiful mate, Kate. Oh how lucky he was to have her, for her to be his and for him to be hers. You would never have guessed, that out of all the wolves she could have chosen, she chose him. Humphrey often chuckles to himself when he contemplates on Kate's decision for choosing him. But then he decides that it isn't important and he should just be happy that she did.

"Hey beautiful" Humphrey smiles brightly at his ever loving mate. "Hey handsome" She smiles back in the most breathtaking way. "What are you doing up?" Humphrey asked her holding her face up to his. "I couldn't sleep without you" She replied smiling. She lied her head on his shoulder and rubbed her face into his soft, warm fur. Humphrey smiled and did the same to her face and licked her muzzle, Kate licked him back and they both locked into a deep passionate kiss.

Their tongues intertwined and they closed their eyes to savor the moment they were sharing together. After a few short moments they broke the kiss and looked into eachother's eyes. "I love you Kate" Humphrey said softly. "I love you more than anything Humphrey" Kate replied looking into his crystal blue eyes. They once again fell into another deep kiss, only this time it transformed into passionate make out session.

Kate slowly pushed Humphrey on his back and lied on top of him and they made out. Their breathing increased and they were licking and feeling eachother's bodies. Kate felt Humphrey's member slowly rub against her stomach, she looked down at it and smiled. "Someone's happy" Kate said sexually. Humphrey smiled and began to rub against her opening with it. Kate moaned from the feeling that Humphrey gave her. That all ended in a short moment.

"Kate! What are you doing!?" Eve said angrily at the two. They both jumped, surprised and embarrassed from Eve seeing them together. "Mom what are you doing here?" Kate asked angry and embarrassed. "It's not just me darling, your sister is here too" Eve responded with Lilly right behind her. "Hi Kate" Lilly said walking out from behind her mother.

"I originally came to tell you about certain duties you have tomorrow, but now I catch you two in this... this... filthy state!" Eve explained with anger in her voice. "Well, we're sorry you ran in on us mam, but you can't really tell us we can't do it" Humphrey butted in. "You shut your damn mouth! You have no say in this!" Eve yelled at Humphrey. "MOM! Don't talk to him like that! He's my mate and I love him and he has more say than you do on things involving us!" Kate yelled back at her mom. Eve was surprised at her daughter's reaction and was originally going to scold her for her behavior, but quickly had a change of heart.

She suddenly started to feel attracted to her daughter and Humphrey for standing up to her so assertively. She smiled and thought of a nasty idea. "Alright you two, your right, I'm sorry for how I acted. You two have the right to have sex" Eve apologized. Humphrey, Kate and Lilly were both surprised at her change of heart. "Wow mom I didn't expect you to be so accepting" Kate said. "Well, I love you and I think you have the right to do as you wish. But... there is something you two must do for me" She said smiling evilly.

"What is that?" Humphrey asked curiously. "When you two stood up to me, I liked it. I've never had anyone speak to me like that before. It aroused me sexually" Eve explained. The three all looked at each other nervously and was worried about what she was going to say next. "So, I think you know what I want" Eve said smiling an evil smile.

Kate was stricken with shock and confusion, Kate tried to say something but was at a lost for words. She looked over at her mate for some support, but he had a different thought of this then she did. He was smiling back at her and his tail was wagging. "I think we can do this" Humphrey smiled sexually as the words left his mouth.

Kate was shocked by Humphrey's reaction to her mother's suggestion. "Humphrey!" Kate replied assertively. "Come on Kate, it's not like you haven't thought about it. I've definitely thought about your mom and your sister plenty of times and I know you have too" Humphrey explained. He was right, Kate did occasionally have sexual fantasies about her mom and sister, but she never expected it to actually go beyond that.

"Well, I guess I have thought about it" Kate confesses embarrassed about it though. "What about you sweetie?" Eve asks Lilly. "Well uhh actually I have, a lot in fact" Lilly blushes. Eve smiles at her embarrassed daughters and touches Lilly's shoulders. "It's ok sweetie, I'm your mother and I love you so much. We all love you and you too Kate" Eve calms them.

"Kate listen to me, I love you more than anything in the world. We all want this and we all love each other, I'll be next to you the whole time" Humphrey holds Kate and looks into her eyes. Kate smiles back and kisses him on the lips, they continue to kiss until Eve walks up behind Kate and begins to rub her back. Kate smiles and lets her tail rub her mom's clit. Eve moans in ecstasy from her tail rubbing up against her wet core and begins to kiss and lick the back of her neck.

Lilly sits alone watching them and she begins to pleasure herself. "Humphrey, baby, can you go over to Lilly. She's all alone" Kate said moaning from her mom's licking. Humphrey smiled and walked over to Lilly, she smiles sexually at him they begin to kiss. Humphrey pushed his tongue in her mouth put his paw on her clit and slowly began to rub it as they made out. Lilly slowly pushed Humphrey on his back and they continued to make out as Humphrey fingered her pussy. Lilly broke the kiss and threw her head back from the pleasure and released a loud moan.

Humphrey took his paw off of her and she bended down again to kiss him. Lilly broke the kiss once more and arranged Humphrey's dick in line with her vagina. She then went down and they both released a small moan of pleasure from it. Lilly began to go up and down on top of him and Humphrey held her hips tightly.

"Ohhhh" Lilly moaned from the size of his cock deep inside her. Lilly began to grind on top of him as Humphrey pushed upwards into her. Humphrey felt his dick rub against the walls of her pussy and he loved it.

Eve kept rubbing Kate's back and began to suck on her neck. Kate moaned from in pleasure and Eve began to rub her clit against her's. Kate turned around and pushed her mom on her back and sat on top of her. Eve looks over her beautiful and sexy daughter she created. "Baby you are so sexy" Eve said sexually to her daughter. Kate smiled back and kissed her mom on the lips and pushed her tongue into her mouth. They both released moans of pleasure as they kissed each other deeply.

Kate began to rub her clit against her mom's, slowly dragging her pussy against Eve's wet core. They both threw their head back, enjoying the pure connection the two were sharing together. "Oh baby yes!" Eve moaned as Kate humped her. Kate continued to hump her mother, sending powerful waves of pleasure through their bodies. Eve wrapped her arms around her daughter and hung on while they ferociously smacked eachother's wet cores against the others.

Lilly got off of Humphrey and pulls him up to his feet. She pulled him into another kiss and wrapped her arms around him while Humphrey put his paw on the back of her head. They moved over to Eve and Kate and broke the kiss. Lilly went over to her sister and stuck her tongue down her throat. They both closed their eyes and held eachother's head while they made out. Humphrey walked over to Eve and began licking her neck, Eve took his face and began to kiss him deeply.

Eve pulled away and they both smiled at each other. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time Humphrey" Eve confessed. "Now give me your dick!" Eve commanded. Humphrey obeyed and sat on her chest, Eve took his dick and engulfed it in her mouth. Eve instantly started to suck and lick all over his cock, Humphrey held her head as she bobbed it back and forth. They both closed their eyes to intensify the moment and Humphrey began to hump her mouth to get deeper down her throat.

Kate and Lilly broke the lasting kiss and Kate began to suck on her neck while continuing to hump her mother. Lilly began kissing her chest, Kate looked down as Lilly began to suck on her nipples. "Ohhh" Kate moaned from Lilly's suck and the pleasure that was flowing through her body from her mother. Lilly spit on Kate's nipples to wetten them, she started to rub them to get the spit all over her. Kate looked down at her sister as Lilly went back to sucking on her nipples hard.

Kate and Eve continued to push and rub against eachother's clits, Lilly was sucking and kissing all over Kate's chest. Eve kept sucking hard on Humphrey's dick, almost choking on it from him humping her mouth. Eve took his dick out of her mouth to breath and smiled sexually at Humphrey, he returned the smile and Eve began to lick his balls and cock. Humphrey slowly rubbed his cock over Eve's face, her tongue desperately trying to follow his mouthwatering dick. Eve finally grabbed it and shoved back in her mouth and began sucking hard, wanting his warm cum deep down her throat.

Lilly looked back up at Kate and started to lick her face, Kate pulled out her tongue they began to lick eachother's tongues. Kate was receiving so much pleasure from her mom and Lilly's tongue and she began to feel an orgasm building up inside of her. Eve temporarily released Humphrey's cock and grabbed Kate's beautiful sexy little hips and and started to pound her wet little pussy. Kate knew it was coming and she couldn't hold it in any longer, she pulled her head back and released a loud moan.

"Ohhhh mom! YES!" Kate screamed out as she oragasmed intensely. Eve smiled at her daughter's amazing orgasm and went back to sucking on Humphrey. Kate was lying down, breathing heavily from her intense orgasm she just experienced. Lilly looked down at her sister and smirked, Kate could see her ever so tempting wet pussy dangling not too far from her.

"Get on top of me Lilly!" Kate commanded sexually and smiled back at her. Lilly liked her intensity and did as she was told, she slowly sat down on her core. She started to rub against it, feeling small waves of pleasure flow through both of their bodies as they did this. "Oh Lilly" Kate moaned as she closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. Lilly pulled her head back and closed her eyes as well, the moment was pure bliss for the two.

Humphrey's orgasm was building up inside Eve's mouth as she worked her tongue all over his cock. Eve knew it wqas coming, she braced herself for Humphrey's delicious load. He closed his eyes, his muscles tightened, and he pumped out his warm liquid into her mouth. Eve felt the delicous semen go down her throat and licked up the rest off her face.

"Mmmm Humphrey you taste so good!" Eve complimented him, never tasting any better cum in her life. Humphrey looked down at her and bent down, they both started to make out with the other. Pushing their tongues deep down eachother's throats. All they heard was the heavy breathing of the other wolf as they sucked on eachother's faces.

Suddenly, Eve broke the kiss and held Humphrey's head and whispered in his ear "Fuck me in the ass" Humphrey looked back Eve, she just smiling an evil smile. Humphrey loved the idea and nodded his head. Eve stood up and bended over, showing her sexy wet core. "Come on, what are you waiting for big boy?"

Kate and Lilly were now ferociously pounding against each other, moaning loudly every time their crotches connected. Lilly held Kate's hips and Kate held her sister's, Lilly looked down at her sister and smiled. She observed over her irresistible slender body, her soft golden fur, her sexy tail and her beautiful face. She was always attracted to her sister and now they were having sex!

Kate looked up at her sister too and began to think. "Is this right?" "This is incest, we're not supposed to be doing this!" Kate thought, but then she looked over her sister's amazing body and remembered her unforgettable orgasm from her mom. She loved Humphrey, and yet he was having sex with her mom and she was fucking her sister. Kate didn't care anymore, this felt too good to be wrong.

Humphrey walked over to Eve and mounted her, Eve loved Humphrey's weight on her back and his fur on her's. He slowly entered her and they both felt a wave of pleasure flow through them. "Ohhh Humphrey! Your dick is so big!" Eve moaned loudly as she felt his huge cock enter her. Humphrey began to slowly hump his mother-in-law, feeling her warm insides rub against his cock. "Fuck me Humphrey! HARD!" Eve said loudly a Humphrey's cock explored the insides of her vagina.

Humphey picked up the pace and began to hump harder into Eve's crotch, intensifying the pleasure for both of them. Humphrey held her hips as he drove his shaft in and out of her, Eve's body began falling to the ground from the intensity of the experience. Humphrey held her succulent ass in the air and continued humping it hard.

It's been so long since since Eve has had any sexual relations with anyone, including Winston, that she is unable to handle the pleasures of having something being driven deep inside of her. Eve looked back behind her at Humphrey's huge shaft pounding her ass. She watched as Humphrey pounded her, every hump he received a small moan from Eve.

Eve and Humphrey could both feel orgasms building up inside of them so Humphrey picked up the pace. Eve's face was on the ground and she was hitting her paw against the ground in pure pleasure from nearing her orgasm. "Ohhhhhhh! This feels so good! Humphrey, don't cum inside me, I can't get pregnant" Eve said in between moans of ecstasy. Humphrey understood and kept going as hard and fast as he could. Eve was trying her best to hold it in, but there's only so much you can handle.

"Oh Humphrey! I can't hold on anymore!" Eve yelled out at Humphrey as he pushed inisde her one last time. "AHHHHHH!" Eve screamed from her orgasm, she fell to the ground with her ass still in the air. Humphrey felt his coming too, he was holding tightly onto her ass, pushing deep inside her. He felt his coming, he pulled out and turned Eve over on her back and exploded his load all over her face and into her mouth. Eve loved it and grabbed Humphrey's cock and sucked on it like a baby's bottle to get the rest of his cum down her throat.

Kate and Lilly, still pounding hard against the eachother's pussies, put their paws up against the other's and began to rub them. Kate held Lilly's succulent hips as they dug eachother's wet organs into the other's. After a while, Lilly could feel her climax forming inside her and Kate saw this. She smiled and got an idea, Kate pushed Lilly on her back so she could be on top of her sister.

Lilly was surprised by Kate's actions, but when she started to hump her, she was in so much pleasure it didn't matter anymore. Kate shoved her paw up her sister's pussy and began fingering her. Lilly felt this and dug her claws deep in the dirt of the den and moaned loudly. Kate kept humping her sister, trying to make her orgasm as great as her's was.

"Kate! I feel it coming!" Lilly yelled out as she pulling her head back. Kate started humping her at a vigorous and rapid pace, Lilly was feeling huge waves of pleasure rushing through her. She could not longer handle it, she finally released her ever so amazing orgasm. "AHHHHHHH! Kate yes!" Lilly said as she felt her orgasm all over her body.

Eve took Humphrey's dick out of her mouth and licked the rest off of her face. She got up from off the ground and kissed Humphrey on the lips, kicking his tongue. She broke it and said "Thank you Humphrey, haven't been able to experience something as amazing as that in a long time" Humphrey smiled back at her and replied "Your welcome Eve"

They both looked over at Kate and Lilly lying on the ground with Kate on top of them. Humphrey walked over to Kate and kissed her on the lips, putting his tongue in her mouth and wrapping it around her's. Kate moaned from his kiss, she could feel his warm breath on her nose. Kate got up and they began to make out while moving towards the wall of their den. Once they reached it, Kate was against the wall kissing Humphrey passionately.

Kate pushed Humphrey on the ground and sat on top of him, Humphrey looked up at her and smiled. Kate smiled back and bent down to kiss him on the lips. Humphrey kissed back and closed his eyes to enjoy the kiss even more.

Eve walked up behind Kate and started to rub and kiss her back. This broke the kiss between the two and Lilly bent down to kiss Humphrey. Kate moaned from Eve's rubbing and kissing, she turned her head back and kissed Eve on the mouth, shoving her tongue down her mother's throat. Lilly and Humphrey were both swirling their tongues in eachother's mouths as well, moaning slightly from the kiss.

Kate broke the kiss from her mother and focused back on Humphrey. She took a hold of her love's dick and aligned it with her awaiting vagina. Humphrey felt this, and looked at his ever so beautiful mate and shoved his cock up her pussy. Kate pulled her head back and moaned loudly from his cock. Eve started lick her neck, Kate then shoved her tongue back down her mother's throat while going up and down on Humphrey's dick.

Humphrey and Kate felt large waves of pleasure flow through their bodies with each hump, Kate moaned in her mother's mouth as she swirled her tongue deep inside her. Eve began to rub herself from kissing and hearing her daughter's sexy moans of pleasure while Lilly waved her pussy in Humphrey's face. It was only polite for Humphrey to take advantage of that situation, he slowly licked her clit from top to bottom, tasting every inch of it.

Lilly closed her eyes and released a pleasuring giggle at his tongue licking her wet crotch. She dropped her sweet little bottom on his face and Humphrey began to dig his tongue deep in her crevasse. "Oh Humphrey" Lilly moaned sexually at his tongue digging deep inside her. Humphrey continued to lick and suck on Lilly's pussy while he held Kate's sexy hips as she went down on him.

The wet smacking sounds of Kate going up and down on Humphrey's cock was ever so arousing to all of them, Eve was the only one not getting anything except Kate's amazing tongue swirling in her mouth. Kate continued to go up and down on Humphrey, but also started to run her mother's wet vagina. Eve loved this, and grabbed her face and began to kiss her even more.

Kate wanted to hurry up on her mother to finally have sex with the wolf she always desired to, Humphrey. But she still wanted to enjoy this with her hot mother. She broke the kiss with Eve, and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth. Their hot breath being shared among them, Kate looked at her mother. Her fur was rustled and she was dripping with sweat, her mother had looked so sexy to her right now that it was unbearable. Eve was tired of looking at her sexy daughter, she shoved her tongue back down Kate's mouth and moaned hard.

Kate kissed back at her mother just as hard and went back to vigorously rubbing her clit. Kate was trying to make Eve have her orgasm soon so she could focus on Humphrey, she started to finger deeper inside her. Eve was loving her daughter's paw up against her wet core and her finger down deep inside, she could feel her body tense up from an orgasm nearing.

Kate knew this was coming and smiled, she started to work harder by using two paws to dig deep in her pussy. Eve's head flailed back in pure bliss of Kate's paws rubbing hard down there, her muscles tightened and she dug her claws into the dirt. It was coming.

Humphrey was sucking hard on Lilly's crotch, tasting the sweetness of it. He let go of Kate's hips for a moment, considering the fact that they weren't even humping each other anymore, and grabbed Lilly's sweet little succulent ass to get a better grip on her pussy. Lilly could feel it coming, she knew it wouldn't be longer, and so did Humphrey. His licking speed increased ten fold in an attempt to make her orgasm more amazing. Lilly dug her claws deep in the dirt of the den, trying to contain herself, but it was no use.

Eve's attempts in holding it in were severely failing, her time was limited and Kate was the time master at this point and she was ruthless. She put her whole paw up in her clit and pushed it in and out of it, Eve's eyes widened and a loud moan of ecstasy left her mouth as the orgasm finally came. "OHHHH YES! KATE YES! Oh I love you so much!" Eve screamed out in the orgasm and gave her daughter one last deep kiss.

Kate returned her mother's kiss and let go of her, she watched her lie on the ground and her body shake with pleasure. She looked over at her loving mate to see him finishing off with Lilly.

Humphrey picked up his pace, making Lilly unable to control herself. "Humphrey... I can't... hold it in any longer!" Lilly yelled out to him as he sucked hard on her vagina. His tongue was massaging every crevasse of her vagina to make her cum, her body was shaking with pleasure. His tongue was just too much for her to handle, she could no longer hold it in.

"OH HUMPHREY! YES! YES! YES!" Lilly screamed in ecstasy as her orgasm flowed through her vains like a drug. Humphrey released her, and she fell to the ground shaking happily.

Humphrey then turned to his one true love, the one wolf he has been waiting to be with since the beginning. He looked up at her wet sweaty body and was so attracted to her, she looked at him with the same. Kate once again aligned his cock with her vagina, she slowly went down on it. They both moaned greatly, loving the feeling of connecting with the other.

Kate started to slowly push down and then back up on top of him, looking down at her handsome mate. The two wolves smiled lovingly at each other as they both connected together. Soon, they started to hump at a much faster pace, pleasure roaring through them as they gracefully fucked each other.

Kate was smacking her pussy against his dick, her warm and sweaty body going up and down dropping her sweat on his chest. Humphrey held her sexy round hips and held her as her vagina massaged his dick. Humphrey took his paw and rubbed Kate's core as she continued to move up and down, she closed her eyes and moaned at his touch.

"Oh Humphrey yes" Kate moaned sexually and lovingly. Humphrey went back to holding her hips, feeling her succulent and sexy ass. He gave it a good smack and squeezed erotically. Kate felt this and loved it, she looked down at him and smirked in the sexiest way possible. Humphrey smiled back and continued to squeeze her ass.

After a few more minutes, they could feel they're orgasms building up inside of them. Wanting to make these last moments of the experience more special, Humphrey sat up and began humping Kate. They both sat up, intertwined together, both humping each other. They looked into their eyes and the world was just them and the pleasure they were getting.

They fell into a deep and passionate kiss, they're tongues intertwined and wrapped around the other. They closed their eyes and slowly kissed each other. Kate and Humphrey felt their orgasms becoming dangerously close. In response, they picked up the pace and hump each other fast and hard, while still making out as well.

"Oh Humphrey... it's coming, I can feel it" Kate whispered to him with her eyes shut. "I know Kate, I feel it too. Just hold on" Humphrey whispered back to her, his eyes too shut. They both were making these last few moments count, they're love for each other meant more than anything in the world to them. To them, this was not sex... this was a love connection.

Kate felt it start to rush through her body, she couldn't hold it in anymore. "OHHH HUMPHREY! I LOVE YOU! CUM INSIDE ME!" Kate screamed loudly from her orgasm approaching, she fell on her back, digging her claws deep into the dirt.

Humphrey felt his right at it's breaking point, the cum inside his penis was right at the door. He had to do it... now. He closed his eyes and tensed his muscles as he gave it one last hump.

Humphrey and Kate both felt the intense pleasures of their orgasms as he pumped her with his warm white liquid. Kate's head dug into the dirt as she felt his sticky fluid shoot into her body. Humphrey fell down next to his sweaty and exhausted mate.

"I love you Kate" Humphrey whispered into her ear. Kate smiled at him and replied "I love you too Humphrey" They both lie there in eachother's embrace, loving the other more than anything in the world.

Suddenly, Eve and Lilly approached the two lovers with smirks on their faces. "I can see that you two had a great time" Eve pointed out to them. "Hell yeah we did!" Humphrey agreed with her ecstatically . Kate giggled at Humphrey's response and cuddled closer to him. "Wanna go again!?" Eve and Lilly quickly replied excitedly.

Humphrey and Kate both looked at each other and smiled, they chuckled then responded. "Why not?" Eve and Lilly both squealed in joy. They walked seductively towards the two lovers and Eve said "I hope your ready for a rough ride this time" She said evilly and sexually. Humphrey and Kate smiled, licked their lips and tackled Eve and Lilly.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! I know, I know I'm alive! Once again I'm sorry for never getting on to update blah blah blah. I know I deserve everybody an explanation, but truthfully I don't really have one other than the fact that I was lazy, busy with school, and also I could never gain access to a computer that worked. (Sounds like a lie but it's true) Anyway, I hope your waiting paid off! I worked SOOO hard on this lemon and it took me forever to write because I was only writing small bits at a time. So I hoped you enjoyed it and to the person this was requested from enjoyed it as well. As always I am the sexy bitch ShadyWolf313 and all I can say to ya'll is stay sexy my friends! Stay sexy!**

**-_ShadyWolf313_  
**


End file.
